Felix Manganella
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King and he can be found here I realise they brought in a new prophet for around 2.1 seconds in season 11, but given that I wrote this before I'm gonna pretend it was Felix and he didn't get his brain mushified or something. Felix Maganiella (born 6th October 1992) is a prophet and the son of Clarie Manganella and Thomas Ruiz (who died when Felix was seven) and the younger half brother of Peter Manganella. He has an aunt, Lucida, who he's very close to and three living grandparents. On his mother's side, Frank Manganella and his father's Leticia and Daniel Ruiz. Up until discovering his abilities, he lived a very normal life, with no interaction with the supernatural world whatsoever. Felix prophesies in the form he's most comfortable with: music. More specifically he creates a concept album based on a slightly stylised, but ultimately recognisable (to those there) event. His first one being in High School, and his most recent being produced at college as part of his degree, though he releases them to the public on his website (along with concept art of the characters and miscellaneous sketches). Being the nerd he is, he also seems to change the setting to that of a fantasy backdrop. He grew up in Miami, Florida with both of his parents and his brother until his father's death, which happened when he was on the job as a cop. After that he was raised alone by his mother, money was tight, but they got by, with the help of Felix's paternal aunt, Lucida, with whom he is also extremely close. His brother left home a few years before him to serve in the military. Felix was a fairly good student, achieving mainly Bs at most subjects, however where he most excelled was music. Ever since he'd been a kid he'd wanted to be a rock-star and while those dreams had come down to earth over the years he still worked hard at his guitar and his singing, and still aspired to pursue a carrier to do with music. When it came time to go to college the decision to pick music as a major and apply for universities and colleges far away from Miami. Not because he wanted to get away from his family, but because he wanted to fully experience college, as well as a new environment. His mother was concerned by this, however, as she worried that he would find himself unable to use a degree in music. At some point during his freshman year, Felix was struck by what felt by lightning. After calling 911 and finding out that he was completely all right, he was forced to return home concerned and confused. Several weeks later, he found himself inspired more than ever to write songs. He wrote three that followed almost narrative (a concept album, as mentioned above). He later realised that some of the more obvious events in the song had come true in the real world. Lying to himself that this was just a coincidence, he finished the album and ended up submitting it as his end of year composition, blowing away his teacher with how unusual it was. This has led to him working more and more ambitiously on his precognitive compositions each year, each following the same setting and a similar format. Biography Early Life Felix Manganella was born 6th October 1992 in Miami, Florida to Clarie Manganella and Thomas Ruiz. The two were not married when he was born, having initially split up, and Felix's existence being unplanned. However the two rekindled things and later married when Felix was around two. Felix was the second child of Claire, her having an five-year-old son from a previous relationship, named Peter, when Felix was born. It was for this reason Felix got his mother's name, so that the two wouldn't feel in some way separate from each other. Whether this contributed or not, the two boys were always close. Though, as with all siblings, they teased and fought with each other constantly over stupid things. As Felix grew up, he remembers Tom as always being encouraging of him when he did well, but honest with him and willing to show him when he did wrong. Claire was trained as a foreign language teacher, and intended to teach it at a High School level, however found her calling when she got a job at an elementary school. She ended up teaching mainly English classes with the occasional bit of Spanish on the side. She taught both her sons, however, to speak Spanish and Italian from a young age, making Felix almost fluent in Spanish and pretty good at Italian (sometimes accidentally saying Spanish words in the place of Italian ones if they're similar from time to time). Thomas worked as a cop at the local police force, working with the department that dealt with drug-related crime. When Felix was seven, his father died on the job. He was involved in a raid on the house of a suspected heroin dealer and ended up being shot by one of the suspects trying to evade capture. This of course devastated the family, Felix and Peter (though he was not Thomas's biological son) had both lost their father and Claire had lost her husband. This took a pretty dire toll on Felix's early life, due to both the trauma and the fact that his family now had a severely decreased income. Felix to this day keeps a photo of his father and him at his 6th or 7th birthday party, as well as his old hat. To help them with their financial and emotional woes Felix's aunt Lucida (Tom's sister) became a much larger figure in their life as they grew up. As Felix grew older he did relatively well at school, averaging at mostly Bs, where he really excelled, however was in his music lessons. Music was something Felix was naturally skilled at and (more importantly) fascinated with, and as a result he spent most of his time on that, much as his mother tried to get him to be more punctual with his other homework assignments and responsibilities, all he really seemed to care about was writing his next composition, whether it had anything to do with any of his work or not. Going to College Gaining Abilities First Prophecy Album Graduating and Looking for Work Trivia Refrences Category:Grace01121922 Category:High School Graduates Category:College Students Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural OC Category:Supernatural Males Category:Male OC Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:Prophet Category:Music Students Category:Student Category:Original Characters Category:Musicians Category:Guitarists Category:Singers